


【约瑟】牛仔套裤（pwp）

by AlpsGoatherd



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpsGoatherd/pseuds/AlpsGoatherd
Summary: 在约翰看来，牛仔套裤是人类历史上最伟大的发明。
Relationships: John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	【约瑟】牛仔套裤（pwp）

**Author's Note:**

> 故事设定的背景是这俩很早就搞在一起，但不是排他（exclusive）的关系，这篇只是我脑内一时爽的产物，如果有任何ooc还请多谅解。

自从帮派搬迁到气候较为温和的马掌望台，约翰・马斯顿脸上的伤总算是慢慢缓过来了。尽管他的伤口上结着痂，抓痕上缝着线，都不影响他一股脑摘掉把他缠得严严实实的绷带，然后和其他帮派成员跑到营地附近的瓦伦丁小镇上，伺机找点赚钱的活干。不过偶尔他也会像个普通人一样放纵一把，就像今天，他邀请了哈维尔一起在酒馆里喝上一杯。虽然达奇总是不停地重复他有多厌恶文明社会，不过约翰不得不打心眼里承认，自己其实对这些生活在文明社会里的人并没有那么抗拒；况且，他只是需要找个机会来感谢哈维尔把自己从冰天雪地里拯救出来。他本来还想带上亚瑟，结果他在营地里找了一大圈都不见亚瑟的人影，问过格里姆森女士之后才知道他前天一大早就骑着马出去了，到现在还没有回来，没准也是跑到哪里鬼混去了。

约翰和哈维尔原本只是一小杯一小杯地喝着，聊着过去几个月发生的许多事情，缅怀着逝去的帮派成员，后来两人干脆从酒馆老板那里要了成瓶的威士忌，拿起来就开始对着瓶子吹，直到哈维尔高喊了一声“敬自由”就一头栽在桌子上。约翰虽然比哈维尔酒量好一些，但此刻的他也神智不清，干脆随着哈维尔趴下来想要小睡一会。

不知过了多久，约翰恍惚间听到了一声枪响。亡命徒的身份和他尚未完全断片的大脑顿时使他警醒起来，挣扎着从椅子上站起身，飞快地瞟了一眼和其他醉鬼一样失去意识的哈维尔，决定独自出去看看外面的情况。他推开酒馆的门，发现两个警察正提着灯朝旅店方向走去。与此同时，酒馆旁边的杂货店后继续传来窸窸窣窣的声音，约翰右手按在枪套上，努力使自己保持着清醒，悄无声息地摸着墙根走了过去，刚一转角的瞬间就拔出左轮手枪对准前面，然而声音源头却在他脚边：“嘿，马斯顿。”约翰疑惑地侧过身，在自己枪口冲着的方向看到了两个缠在一起的人被成堆的饲料围在中间。

“摩根？”约翰收起枪，压低嗓子试探性地叫了一声，在得到对方肯定的回应后轻手轻脚地翻过栅栏。眼前背对着他的人被推开，软绵绵地倒在地上，露出来的是约翰再熟悉不过的那双深邃的眼睛，再然后是他胡子拉碴的脸以及赤裸的胸膛，他全身上下只穿着一条牛仔套裤，突出的隐私部位立刻被约翰看了个精光，以至于约翰不得不稍微别过头来避免自己直勾勾地盯着那个东西：“老天，到底出了什么事？”

“拜托，先帮我把他扔到后面的箱子里，我现在使不上力气。”亚瑟勉强用脚踢了踢倒在一旁的尸体。约翰怕警察过一会就会找到这里，来不及多问就立刻把尸体从地上捡起来，扛着它快步走到饲料箱旁，打开盖子将其扔了进去。随后他返回亚瑟的位置，见亚瑟正低头喘息着，听到他走过来才慢慢抬起头。

经过刚才这么一顿折腾，约翰酒醒了不少。借着月色，约翰才注意到亚瑟看起来有些不对劲：他的碎发被汗水打湿粘在前额，脸颊上还晕染着可疑的潮红。约翰的目光顺着亚瑟挺立的乳头一路向下，最后定格在了他高高翘起的生殖器上，张了张嘴想要说些什么却又不知道该如何表达，只好愣愣地挤出一句：“所以你朝那个倒霉蛋开枪了？”

“你被人下药后一醒过来就看见自己躺在泥巴地里，身上的衣服全都不翼而飞，还有一个混蛋在对你上下其手。该死的，约翰小子，我当然要给他的脑袋来一枪。”大概是药效还没完全过去，亚瑟只能微睁着眼睛从喉咙底部发出一些虚弱的气声，他用下巴指了指不远处的一摊东西，“事实上，我的衣服都在那，被他扒掉的。如果你能把它们拿给我的话我会感激不尽的，好心的先生。”

这可不行，约翰反应过来后眯起眼睛，在心里吹了声口哨。他第一次意识到，或者说是那位猥亵犯有意无意间帮助他发现，亚瑟・摩根穿套裤的模样色情极了，尤其是现在，他正一脸狼狈地系上被人解开的纽扣，平时遮挡着的耻毛几乎全部露了出来，下方裤子的边缘正好掴在他由于一系列的反抗而勒得泛红的大腿根处，而中间勃起状态的阴茎丝毫没有要软下去的意思。约翰望着一脸期待的亚瑟摸了摸下巴，抬脚踩住亚瑟左边的大腿内侧。亚瑟瞄了一眼约翰的牛仔靴，皱起眉毛问约翰想干什么，约翰一声不吭，反而将脚往他大腿根部蹭过去，直到靴尖稍稍触碰到那片裸露出来的肉体上。

“你疯了吗，马斯顿？在这种地方？”亚瑟再怎么擅长揣着明白装糊涂，现在也是不是个好时机。他一只手握住约翰的脚踝，有气无力地骂他：“你是不是也想让我一枪崩了你？”

约翰承认自己的确是乘人之危，但他没办法控制自己不去想那条套裤禁锢着亚瑟腿部的模样。他无视了亚瑟骂骂咧咧的威胁，双手抓着他的腰把他从地上拎起来放到旁边角落里的饲料袋上，好让他的后背舒服地靠着墙壁。然后他蹲下来，一边挑衅地盯着不明所以的亚瑟，一边扶着他的阴茎张嘴含了下去。他能感觉到亚瑟在试图推开他的头，于是他从底端慢慢沿着柱身一点一点描摹亚瑟的形状，得意地看到亚瑟在他用舌尖轻轻扫过龟头顶部时身体十分明显的颤抖，随之而来的还有从亚瑟嘴角溢出的不可抑制的喘息。约翰右手揉搓着亚瑟阴茎，嘴唇探向下方去摩挲他的阴囊，然后彻底将其包裹起来吮吸，在嘴巴和卵袋分开的瞬间发出了“啵”的一声。亚瑟向后仰着头，手指紧紧地抠住约翰的发丝，低声叫着他的名字。约翰再次将他的整根阴茎全部含入口中上下吞吐，甚至将它送到了自己喉咙的最深处停了两秒，听到亚瑟发出的一声变了调子的呻吟，又立即咬紧了牙关。亚瑟的阴茎在他嘴里更加硬挺了几分，马眼处被他舔得一干二净的液体还在不停地往外冒，在他吐出阴茎的时候连着他的舌头拉出来一条长丝。他知道亚瑟快要射了，立刻毫不留情地掐住了阴茎底部，又用手指逗弄着龟头侧面来刺激亚瑟，亚瑟在他手下难耐地扭着臀部，却不肯拉下脸来求他让自己释放。

约翰又来回撸动了几把亚瑟湿得一塌糊涂的阴茎，按着亚瑟凑过去和他接吻。两人的舌头互相缠绕着，津液在口中交换，嘴唇像磁石一样紧贴在一起不停地发出一些暧昧又响亮的水声，导致亚瑟趁着换气的间隙朝他抱怨他们这样会把警察吸引过来。“那些笨蛋说不定已经回到警局里了。”约翰边亲他边含糊不清地安慰道。

“随你怎么说，酒鬼先生。”亚瑟无可奈何地拍了拍他的脸。约翰把他翻了个身，让他趴在袋堆上背对自己，然后往手指上啐了一口唾沫，在亚瑟的后穴打了几个转后将手指伸了进去。察觉到亚瑟身体的僵硬，约翰在他后穴里搅动着他的肠壁，并腾出另一只手安慰似的揉捏着他的臀肉，尝试着让他放松下来。那套裤的作用原本就是为了让牛仔们在工作时行方便，因此整条裤子唯一露出来的地方就是亚瑟明显比其他部位白了许多的屁股，后穴周围因为在经历性事时过于敏感的皮肤再加上约翰的抚慰而染上了一圈淡红色，看得约翰心里痒痒的，感觉自己的阴茎绷在的牛仔裤里硬得发疼。见亚瑟没有放松的意思，他一边扒开亚瑟的后穴用舌头舔上去，一边解开裤子放出阴茎套弄起来。亚瑟大概没有想到约翰会直接用嘴帮他，被那柔软的舌头挨上屁眼的一瞬间就控制不住地大声叫了出来。

纵使约翰再怎么喜欢听亚瑟叫床，而且套裤和在公共场合做爱让他今天异常兴奋，他也不想把一些无关人士招惹过来。约翰扯下挂在自己脖颈的蒙面巾，对亚瑟小声说了句“张嘴”。亚瑟正被滔天的情欲逼疯，不明就里地听从了约翰的指令，结果迅速被约翰塞了一团什么东西在嘴里，吐又吐不出，想要伸手拽下来却被约翰抓住了手腕，只能发出疑问又愤怒的“呜呜”声。“牛仔，你吵得连翡翠牧场的谢默斯都能听见了。”约翰调侃他，拉下背带脱掉里面的衬衫，用它来代替绳子捆住了亚瑟的双手。亚瑟含糊不清地对他连说了好几句话，无外乎就是一些脏到不能再脏的粗口，反而让约翰的身体更加兴奋起来，也不等润滑有没有做彻底，扶住亚瑟的屁股，直接握着阴茎插进了他的后穴。亚瑟在他进入的瞬间呼吸就变得粗重起来，原本口中的骂人词汇全都消失得无影无踪，取而代之的是从鼻子里发出的一些哼哼唧唧的声音。

约翰捏着亚瑟的臀肉就是一阵猛操，囊袋疯狂地撞击着他的大腿根部。在套裤的牵制下，亚瑟浑圆的臀瓣被挤压在了一起，等约翰再拿开手时发现他雪白的屁股上竟然留下了一道道的红印。他把手探到亚瑟胸前，半夹半掐地玩弄起了亚瑟早就肿胀不堪的乳头，时不时地还在他的胸部揉上几把。虽然亚瑟也曾经和约翰在野外操得不亦乐乎，但那都是在荒无人烟的山坡或水池边支起的帐篷里进行的，最多只有从帐篷前经过的食草动物会好奇地往里面瞧上一眼，之后又迅速地离开。然而现在，他们却在挤满了人的小镇上冒着被所有人看到的风险做爱，还是在一个并不怎么隐蔽的低矮的栅栏里面，旁边随时都可能有一些无所事事的人路过看到他们之间的性事。亚瑟的身体在性欲的愉悦和道德的羞耻中不断地颤抖，塞得满满当当的嘴里发出不断上扬的呻吟声，阴茎随着身体的摇晃前后摆动着，偶尔还会拍打在小腹上。约翰埋在那条甬道里抽插着，亚瑟被他操得发软的肠壁又湿又热，将他的生殖器包裹得严严实实，快活得让他以为自己能够像鸟儿一样飞上天空，下一秒被吸住的阴茎又迫使他从云层坠落，令人窒息的、汹涌澎湃的快感几乎要将他们两人一并吞没。

一种鞋底踩进泥土里的摩擦声不合时宜地在两人背后响起。“嘘。”约翰停止了抽插的动作，将手按在亚瑟后背上小声提示他。随着声音离他们越来越近，约翰僵直着身体，大气也不敢喘，而亚瑟同样自觉地摒住了呼吸，维持着当前的姿势一动不动地站在原地。那个声音消失了，在一阵猛烈的心跳后再次出现，并且与两人渐行渐远，约翰长舒了一口气，从亚瑟口中掏出自己湿漉漉的蒙面巾扔在旁边的袋子上，突如其来的解放呛得亚瑟咳嗽了几声，嘴角还沾着异物刺激下涌出的唾液。约翰在他的屁股上掐了一把：“好险。”

“马斯顿先生，”亚瑟闷哼一声，哑着嗓子费力地嘲讽他，“我还从来不知道，你对套裤会这么一见钟情。不如我送你一条崭新的，然后斯旺森牧师就会请上帝来见证你们的婚姻了。”

“真好笑。你总是这么聪明，不是吗？”约翰从来也想不明白，为什么亚瑟・摩根永远都这么伶牙俐齿，憋得他连一句像样的回击都说不出来。他恼火地从亚瑟身体里暂时退出来，松开捆绑着他双手的衣服将它丢在一旁，亚瑟却主动转过身躺在了袋堆上，一把将约翰拽得扑进了自己怀里。即便是这样的情况下，亚瑟的力气仍然不容小觑：“听着，我不知道你还想磨蹭到什么时候，但我可不想再另花钱找人来操烂我的屁股。”

这个婊子，刚刚还对他万分抗拒，现在却又张着腿来求操。约翰忿恨地在亚瑟的乳头上拧了一把，再次对准他的穴口将自己的生殖器怼了进去。这一次他可以看到亚瑟的表情了，亚瑟用迷离的眼神望着他，头发凌乱地散在袋子上，颈间晒伤造成的红痕愈发变暗，身体被他顶得上下晃动，双手托起屁股努力地想要迎合他的动作。约翰按着他的大腿加快抽阴茎的速度，听见他在自己身下发出细碎的呻吟，以及偶尔漏出来的一两声“约翰”，阴茎与那热得发烫的甬道之间摩擦着发出咕叽咕叽的水声，仿佛催情剂一般挠着他的神经末梢。约翰在亚瑟湿软的屁眼里捅得欲火焚身，不由自主地半张着嘴跟亚瑟一起喘息起来，他快速地套弄着亚瑟的阴茎，感受那根硬东西在自己手里涨得更大了些。亚瑟爽得直翻白眼，喉结上下滚动却说不出一个完整的句子，白花花的臀肉一弹一弹地跳动着，掠过一股明显的抽搐，他暂停了一秒身体的颤抖，忽然就夹着屁股射了出来，在约翰的上半身喷得到处都是。约翰被他穴道一瞬间的收缩搞得七荤八素，濒临高潮的界点，忘记将阴茎拔出来就抱着亚瑟将精液一股脑全射进了他体内，在余韵时还抽动了两下臀部。他气喘吁吁地把头埋在亚瑟不停起伏的胸前，贪婪地嗅着他的体香，好一会头脑才清醒起来。约翰捧起亚瑟的脸，飞快地在他嘴唇上亲了一下，结果被亚瑟扯着手臂接了一个绵长的吻。

“现在开心了吗？”亚瑟放开他，帮他把挡在眼前的长发捋到耳后。

“嗯哼。”约翰点点头，心满意足地用下巴去蹭亚瑟的胡茬。

亚瑟垂下眼睑咧开嘴笑着，轻轻拍了拍约翰的脖颈：“好孩子。”

两人又搂住彼此腻歪了一会，直到天开始蒙蒙发亮，才想起来他们是在野战，而且当务之急是趁杂货店老板没上班之前赶紧离开。约翰拿起自己湿作一团的蒙面巾（反正它也没法再要了），简单地擦试了一下亚瑟在他身上留下的体液，又把亚瑟的衣服从地上捡起来递给他，同时吹了个响亮的马哨叫来老伙计。约翰和亚瑟穿戴整齐后，伴随着马蹄声一溜烟从瓦伦丁消失得无影无踪。

几个小时后的中午，酒馆里才刚醒过来的哈维尔・埃斯奎拉盯着旁边的空椅子，内心隐隐约约产生了一种遗弃感。

**Author's Note:**

> 据本人实地勘察，瓦伦丁的杂货店后面有一小圈被栅栏围起来的稍微隐蔽一些的空地，而且确实有一个能被npc工人掀起来放饲料袋的木头储物箱，正好可以用来装尸体。至于为什么警察没有发现他俩乱搞，因为我不让警察发现XD


End file.
